This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This project focuses upon Infrastructure development in Computational Biology and Bioinformatics as part of the Core Resources at the Center for Biomedical Research (CBR) at Tuskegee University. Research involving advanced information technologies, the Internet and databases is crucial in examining and analyzing patterns of disease occurrence, genetic traits and molecular level dynamics.